Radar sensors are used for measuring the distance and/or speed of objects. In particular, radar systems are known in which speeds and distances of multiple objects are detected simultaneously. For example, vehicle speed regulators are known for motor vehicles having a radar system for locating a preceding vehicle and for measuring the distance to same. Such a distance regulating system is also referred to as an ACC (adaptive cruise control) system.
Radar systems are known which form distributor networks to antenna elements on HF substrates.
German patent document DE 10 2007 051 875 A1 discusses an HF assembly having a printed board unit having a carrier onto which HF chips of HF chip modules are mounted. Multiple antenna devices may be situated centrally on the front side of each HF chip. On both narrow sides of the front side of the HF chip are located two rows of contact surfaces, which are used to conductively connect the HF chip to contacts of the substrate of the HF chip module. Assembly takes place using flip-chip technology. The substrates of the chip modules are in turn connected to terminal areas of the printed board unit.
To simplify the design of HF circuits for radar applications, integrated microwave circuits of the type MMIC (microwave monolithic integrated circuit) are increasingly being used for the transmission and reception circuits.
Wafer assemblies are known in which the assembly is manufactured having a rewiring layer for an IC component at the wafer level. Such a wafer assembly is also referred to as an embedded grid array at the wafer level (eWLB, embedded wafer level ball grid array).
German patent document DE 10 2010 001 407 A1 discusses a semiconductor module in which antennas are integrated at the wafer level. The semiconductor module includes a first housing mold compound layer and an IC component having an integrated circuit that is embedded in the first housing mold compound layer. An intermediate layer includes a rewiring layer, which is connected to the IC component and is used to connect the IC component externally. An integrated antenna structure is situated within the intermediate layer and is connected to the IC component. Such a semiconductor module may be manufactured with a precision suitable for the high-frequency range, for example, 77 GHz.
Such an eWLB semiconductor module having antennas integrated into the housing is also referred to as antenna in package (AiP).